Game Shop
The Game Shop is a software stand located in Zakera Ward's Mid-Wards District. It's on the 28th level of the Citadel. The stand is managed by a salarian salesman who, when approached or interacted with, doesn't hesitate to tell his opinion on the games in the 2180s. Although the salesman is interactive there is nothing available for purchase at the stand. Quotations "Those asari-hanar porn games they sell in Shin Akiba are really nasty." "For 10 credits, we offer data protection for any game we sell. If the copy protection ever malfunctions, you can download a new copy free." "Hmm? Oh, sorry. I was playing this fascinating human game -- Solitaire. Did you need something?" "I wish they still made roleplaying games like they used to. These days it's all 'big choices' and 'visceral combat.' I miss those old games where you had to remember to drink water, and it took you five hours real time to fly somewhere!" "Do you play those human sports games? They sell well in the Alliance, and to krogan." "Do you have an account with us? If you open one, we have a special this month: You can download a game free." "The worst thing about extranet games is when some batarian comes on and insists on speaking his own language, without auto-translation." "I know it looks like I'm not working, but there's only so many times you can sweep the place." "You know what's good? 'Alliance Corsair.' The battles are pretty realistic, but it's still fun. And you can install it on an omnitool." Trivia *The reference to "asari-hanar porn games" in Shin Akiba is likely a reference to Japanese tentacle eroge. Shin Akiba is Japanese for "New Akiba"; Akihabara, an area in Tokyo known for its electronic shops and otaku culture, is often shortened to Akiba. *The comments made by the game salesman are sarcastic references to contemporary video games, game censorship, and copy-protection issues. *The store appears to be a parody of GameStop, based on the salesman's comments encouraging customers to trade in used games for two credits toward a new game. The joke seems to make fun of GameStop's low trade-in prices. *One thing of note about the ''"I wish they still made roleplaying games like they used to. These days it's all big choices and visceral combat." ''comment could be a pass from BioWare at themselves, as their games (Mass Effect included) have such elements incorporated throughout them. *The salesman sometimes refers to a game called Galaxy of Fantasy. From the arrangement of the title and the fact that he claims it has 'over 11 billion players' it is likely a spoof on World of Warcraft. *One of his comments pokes fun at the Grand Theft Auto games and the controversy surrounding them: "I don't get the complaints about the 'Grim Terminus Alliance' games. So what if you can capture and beat slaves? It's just a game." *The salesman's reference to "Alliance Corsair" may be an allusion to the game Mass Effect Galaxy, where you play as former Corsair Jacob Taylor and which can be installed on the omni-tool, an item which plays a similar role as a smartphone. Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Locations Category:Citadel Category:Shops